enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Vincent
'Introduction' Cyelena is one of the main characters in the Helix Origins series, and serves as a supporting character in the Void Lord series. She was born with a silver spoon, but she prefers to live as a commoner than a noble. She was formerly known as the Princess of Chasmaton, but she has been driven to hiding her identity after the end of Edwin's tyranny. Appearance Cyelena is a young lady with a pale skin tone. She has a slim figure, large azure eyes and long, dark brown hair. Her wardrobe is usually a bland, black dress, consisting a blue bow tie and a white collar. In formal occasions, she often wears a carefully crafted full-length dress in blue and black color, accompanied by black gloves, strongly contrasting her informal outfit. 'Autobiography' Cyelena was born in year 64,980, the proud daughter of Miller and Elise Delton. The Delton Family had been on friendly terms with the Chasmaton Monarchy, the royals provided them financial support for generations, making them one of the wealthiest families in the kingdom, which drew jealousy and hate towards the family. For her safety, Miller didn't allow her to go to school. Instead, he hired home tutors, which granted her the ability to compose formal letters at a young age. In year 64,988, Miller decided to take his family on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. Cyelena wandered around the town, a particular ruby caught her attention. She went into the jewelry store instinctively, however she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, Helix Cornelius set foot into the store gave her 30 gold, allowing the transaction to complete. Since then, they had stayed in touch by mail. Seven months after returning to Chasmaton, her mother, Elise died from an unknown sickness. With the absence of her mother, Miller's workload was multiplied, further making her loneliness to grow. In year 64,996, the Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway, had a parade on the streets. Meanwhile Cyelena Delton was out for a formal gathering, she accidentally caught Edwin's attention, he confessed to her in public. Cyelena kindly rejected, Edwin threatened to sentence the entire Delton family to death. The situation was inevitable for her, so she agreed to be his fiancee unwillingly. A month later, Helix sent a confession letter to her, a servant disposed the letter before she had a chance to read. After Helix arrived at Chasamton, he theorized it was her who threw the letter away, while discovering she was about to marry Edwin. Magic She wields Solar element, although she has no knowledge or interest in using magic. Personality She has an elegant personality and possesses tremendous patience. From others' perspective, she is a mysterious yet popular lady. Her biggest ambition is to make friends across the hierarchy, even if she is required to disguise as a peasant. Although she behaves maturely, sometimes she can break down as easy as a child, and is often described as a crybaby by Gwen and Skylar.